


A Day in the World of Bigs and Littles

by Nobad6



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe - Real World, Butt Plugs, Caning, F/M, Female spanking male, Male spanking female, Spanking, Strapping, Wetting, diaper change, messing, mouth soaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobad6/pseuds/Nobad6
Summary: In an alternate reality, Bigs live with Littles, diapering them, spanking and loving them. Follow a normal day of punishment and crying through the eyes of an every-man.





	A Day in the World of Bigs and Littles

John stood at the crowded intersection 3 blocks from where he worked, sweltering in the summer heat. He normally took the train downtown, as parking was ridiculously expensive. Besides, Transtar Financial was going green, and encouraging its employees to use public transit. Still, it did mean a 6 block walk from the station to the office.

As he waited for the light to go green, he noticed an argument across the street. A Little, with pale white skin dressed in a short pink dress that could quite hide her large diaper and her blonde hair in pigtails was yelling at her Big. The Big was an older woman with her hair in a tight bun with crossed arms and a dour look on her face. Standing at what John guessed was 6’4”, the Big towered over the Little, who barely hit 4’5”.

The girl clearly didn’t realize her caretakers mood, but John did. He watched as the Little stamped her foot and said something that didn’t make it over the noise of the traffic. But, it must have been bad as the Big reacted instantly, dropping to one knee and grabbing the Little, dragging her over her knee.

The Big pulled up the pink dress and yanked down the colorful diaper to reveal a pure white bottom. The big than raised her hand above her head and brought it down right in the center of her petite pale bottom.

The Big rained down spanks, and the Little screamed and cried, kicking out her legs and trying to wriggle away. Most of the Bigs watching had looks of approval, while the Little's looked on with pity or fear. John, as a big himself, wholeheartedly supported public punishments.

It served as a reminder to all the Littles that naughty behavior would not be tolerated, no matter where they were.

Her bottom was turning a lovely shade of pink by the time the light turned and John was able to cross the street. As he crossed, he heard the Little pleading. “STOP!! MOMMY, I’LL BE A GOOD GIRL! PLEEEASE!!” But the Big didn’t slow her pace, and she responded “You SPANK will SPANK not SPANK talk SPANK to SPANK mommy SPANK like SPANK that SPANK SPANK SPANK!”

John passed by quickly, but he did turn back and see the girls tear stained face, red from both screaming and humiliation.

He made his way down the street, finally arriving at Transtar and pushing into the air conditioned lobby. He breathed a sigh of relief to finally be out of the heat. He strolled up to the turnstile, pushing his employee card into the slot and than making his way to the elevators.

It was still a quarter to nine, so he had time before his shift started. As he leisurely walked, he heard the clicking of high heels as someone rushed in the door.

Turning, he was surprised to a familiar face. “Jessica? You’re getting in later than usual” Jessica Williams was an executive account manager, like John. Standing at 6’2” with an athletic body and statuesque beauty, she was no stranger to turning heads. She was also the hardest worker in the office, usually arriving a full hour before her shift officially started.

In contrast, today she looked a bit of a mess. Her bright red hair was tied in a messy bun, and her sharp white pantsuit was slightly crooked. She glared at him as she half jogged to the elevators. “I have had the worst morning.” she growled as she punched the call button like it had just insulted her. “Yeah, I can see that. You wanna talk about it?” John asked in what he hoped was a sympathetic tone.

Jessica sighed, looking suddenly very tired. “It’s my boys. At breakfast Timmy threw his sippy cup at Caleb, and Caleb decided that the proper response was to throw his bowl of oatmeal back!” The elevator arrived and both Bigs got in, John selecting the 43 floor.

“Ah. So, you had to stay and punish them?” he asked. He’d met Jessica’s Littles, they were rambunctious boys who seemed to be unable to go an hour with going over their mother's knee.

“You’re goddamn right! Paddled both of them for ten minutes each with my oak brush, and I told them they are getting the cane when I get home for making me late. Honestly, those two will be the death of me.” Jessica said as leaned against the railing. “Ah, such is the life of a parent.” John said with a small smile.

“I know I bend your ear complaining about them, but you should look into getting a Little for yourself. Coming home to them at the end of the day, seeing their smiles, makes it worth all the grief.” Jessica said, her demeanor changing as it always did when she preached about her lifestyle

“Maybe someday, but right now I much prefer relaxing rather than dealing with a troublemaker at home.” John replied. In truth, he had considered it, more and more recently, but for the moment he decided to focus on his work.

Before Jessica could really start in on the benefits of domestic Littles, they arrived at their floor. As they stepped out, a thin, panicked voice rang out. “Miss Williams? You’re here! I was worried! I thought their might have been an accident, are you okay?!?”

John looked over as Danny, Jessica’s assistant practically sprinted up to his mistress, words spilling out of him as he rambled.

Danny was a Little, like all the assistants at Transtar, and he was dressed in the standard Little boy outfit: A buttoned short sleeved shirt and shorts that didn’t pass his knees, with an elastic waistband to and extra fabric to accommodate his diaper, both colored navy blue. Jessica smiled at the sweet boy, bending down to give him a kiss on his forehead. “I’m fine silly boy, just got held up a little at home.” Danny beamed up at the woman, before handing her a manila file. “The Paterson expense report you wanted, miss!” Jessica took the report, opening it before flicking her wrist at Danny, who obediently turned around.

Jessica pulled his waistband back to inspect his diaper, before nodding and giving the Little a pat on the butt. She strolled off, Danny right behind and she called over her shoulder “Sorry, I’ve got to deal with this. We should grab lunch or something.”

John laughed to himself, knowing she’d probably work straight through lunch, not lifting her head until 4 o’clock at the latest. He strolled towards his own office, walking through the open office. A few of the early risers were at their desks, mostly Bigs, nodded at him or said hello. The Littles, ferrying coffee or reports around, kept their heads down as they scurried about.

Bigs and Littles didn’t just look different, they were biologically different. Bigs were normally between 5’10” and 6’5”, and were muscularly built. The tallest Little most people were likely to see was 5’0”, and most were much shorter. They were thinly built, with less muscle and more childlike faces. They were also less emotionally mature, leading to temper tantrums that resulted in red bottoms, and more childlike behavior like Danny’s panic. Finally, they were unable to control their bowel movements, hence the diapers.

John made his way to his private office on the edge of the building. His assistant, Sally, was already at her desk, typing away with the speed of a machine gun. When she spotted him, she quickly stood. Sally was dressed the same as Danny, with the notable exception that she was wearing a skirt that draped off her diaper. She stood at just 4’3”, and looked adorably tiny.

John can, and has, scooped her up under one arm. She’s also pretty, with a soft, heart shaped face, big brown eyes and black hair in a short bob. “Good morning sir. How is your morning so far?” she asks in a chipper voice “It’s still too hot outside. I half cooked on the walk over. Turn.”

Sally turned smartly on her heel, and John pulls back her diaper. Her bottom is just as cute as the rest of her, with full, plump cheeks and a nice deep crack. She’s dry, clean, and heavily powdered. Perfect. He lets go and pats her on the diaper. “What’s on the schedule today?” he asks as he makes his way into his office.

!!!!!!!!!!!!

A few hours later, and John is bored out of his mind. It’s a slow day, and he’d finished what meager work there is by 11:00, leaving him to stew in boredom. At least he doesn’t have to pretend to look busy like those out on the office floor.

He’s replied to a few emails, but he feels as though his brain is in danger of melting out of his ears. He broken from his mindless state by a soft knock on the door. “Come in.” Sally steps in quickly, her hands clasped in front of her. “Sorry to bother you sir, but I need to be changed.” She timidly lifts her skirt, revealing a soaked diaper.

John nods and stands up. Sally turns and he gently squeezes the bottom of her diaper. “Have you messed today?” he asks as he realizes she is at liquid capacity. “No sir, but I had a light breakfast.” John makes a noise in the back of his throat and motions for the Little to follow him. He makes his way towards the now bustling office towards the changing room. Each floor with a large number of Littles has one of the large, medical looking rooms. Colored in white with orange accents, the room contains 10 changing tables, fresh diapers in multiple sizes, baby powder, wipes, enema equipment and several showers on the back wall that double as corners for after spankings.

There are also paddles, straps, canes and restraints for discipline. The room is totally open, with no privacy curtains. Everyone has seen a nude Little.

When John and Sally enter, only two others are inside, and the Little is being vigorously spanked on her bare bottom. The Big doing the spanking in a white man named Charles from accounting, and John recognizes Amber’s black bottom anywhere.

Amber is one of the African American Littles in the company, and her sass earns her near daily punishments. She even once said that Jessica’s hair was dyed, and that netted her 25 strokes with the cane.

She’s squeaking and squirming in Charles grip, but he just concentrates on turning her rear even darker. John nods at him as he walks towards the far changing table. Once there, he puts Sally in front of him “Arms up.” He unbuttons her shirt, opening it to reveal her breasts underneath. They’re so small, more like bumps with nipples, that she doesn’t need a bra.

He takes the shirt and folds it neatly on the end table. He then pulls down her skirt, and likewise folds and places it on top the shirt. Sally blushes slightly, stripped down to just a wet diaper. John has to smile at that, he changes her twice a day, and yet she’s still embarrassed by it. It’s so cute.

He picks her up at her waist and places her on the changing table. The diaper she is wearing is a medium bulk, designed to contain a couple wettings and a messing, while the lighter pull ups are strictly for wetting. There is also the heavy, which can be worn for a full days messes but is so thick that the Little can only waddle about, and the super heavy. The super is so large that a Little can’t walk in it, they have to crawl. As such, it’s a punishment in it’s own right.

John strips off the wet diaper, and puts in the trash. As he turns, he sees Charles reaching for a hairbrush. A second later, he hears Amber yelp as the stinging brush comes down with a THWACK. Sally jumps slightly at the noise, but John rubs her belly, calming her.

He grabs the wet wipes and begins cleaning. He ignores the slight moans when he rubs her clit and pussy, and then flips her over to clean her bottom. Some like to just raise the legs, but John prefers to really clean in between her cheeks, and he likes the view of the twin lobes jiggling as he wipes.

It takes only 2 more wipes to clean the skin, and then he spreads her cheeks, revealing her little rosebud. He slowly runs the wipe down, than back up, touching her through the wipe, resulting in another barely disguised moan. He lovingly rubs her cheeks, than reaches for another medium weight diaper.

He is shocked when Sally speaks up. “Ummmm, sir, I think I can just need a pullup.” John raises an eyebrow. She will mess today, and besides she just contradicted him.

This will not do. A plan suddenly forms and he instead grabs a pullup. He places his hand on her bottom, rubbing in small circles. A reminder of how close she is to a spanking.

“Alright Princess. You can wear this pullup. But, if you wet or mess before the end of the day, I will take you back here. I will give you a hard spanking. Than I will put you in a harness and send you on the coffee run.” As he speaks, her eyes widen in shock and fear.

She glances at the wall, where the harness hangs. It’s a buttplug attached to a leather thong, and traditionally it’s inserted dry.

The Coffee Run is also fear inducing. Littles are sent out onto the main floor in nothing but the harness and made to run coffee for the Bigs. They are encouraged to spank the Little if they’re too slow, if they spill, or just for fun. An hour on the coffee run is enough to form deep bruises.

Sally opens her mouth, probably to try and take back what she said, but John pushes his finger to her mouth “Shhh. This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Clearly you know what’s best.” He says with a slightly evil grin.

The panic in her eyes changes to dread and she nods dejectedly. John grabs one of the pull ups and the baby powder. He whistles tunelessly as he heavily sprinkles her bottom, making her pure white skin even whiter. He then flips her over and sprinkles more on her pussy and thighs, making sure to rub it in, nice and slow.

Finally, he lifts her legs and puts the thin diaper on, sliding it down her legs and pressing it into her. John smoothly picks her up and deposits her back on her feet, while the Little keeps her eyes cast down. It takes only a couple minutes to redress her, and then he gives Sally a kiss on the forehead and tells her “Back to work Princess. Stay dry!” in a cheery voice. The girl scurries out of the room and John laughs to himself.

Just then, Charles stops spanking Amber, and pops her on her feet. “Corner time, 15 minutes. I’ll be watching, and if you move an inch it’s straight back over my knee!” he says harshly. John spies her face, stained with tears as she shuffles over to on of the corners, her diaper still around her ankles.

Charles motions to John, a slightly confused look on his face. John walks over and the younger man says “I couldn’t help but overhear your Little. Can I ask why you didn’t just spank her right away? Why draw it out?”

John smiles, and pats the man's shoulder “I have never met a Little that could hold it in for 5 hours, and I’d be amazed if Sally lasts 2. But, she can still convince herself that she might be able to hold it if she tries really hard. Now, we both know it’s hopeless, but she’ll punish herself with the delusion and when she does mess it will be her own fault. Besides, you have to understand that Littles get spanked all the time, and they have short memories. But she won’t forget this, and it will be a good long while before she back talks again.” Charles nods energetically, his eyes wide.  
Deciding to give him one last piece of advice, John leans in closer “Amber will probably be good after that spanking, but put her in a large diaper when her times up. She’ll have to waddle around for the rest of the day, and she hates that.” Charles smiles at him and nods, looking at Amber with a positively predatory look in his eyes.

John leaves the changing room, nodding at another Big pulling a Little into the room. He makes his way back to his office, checking on Sally. He sees that her expression has changed to one of determination, and he knows she’s done exactly what he predicted. He notes that it's good all the Little seats are covered in plastic, because she’s going to have an accident.

!!!!!!!!!!!!

The timid knock comes at the door 2 hours and 21 minutes later. John is slightly annoyed she lasted longer than he’d expected, but no matter. Now, he’d get to have some fun.

“Come in!” he calls cheerily, smug smile already firmly in place. The door opens slowly and Sally pokes her head in, blushing bright red. John motions her to come, and she does, one hand twisting her skirt to keep it taught against he diaper.

John stands and says “Ahh, did little Sally have an accident in her di-di?” He strolls around her back and sees that the back of her skirt is soaked in urine. Pulling her waistband back, he peaks inside her pull up to see a big mess, wet and sticking to her bottom. “Oh, baby made a big mess! Dirty little baby!” he coos at her.

John grabs her free hand and pulls her back out to her desk. From one of her drawers he pulls a plastic sheet and wraps Sally’s lower half in it, before picking her up and carrying her to the changing room.

Once inside, he ignore the other Bigs and lays Sally on the changing table. John strips off the plastic and her clothes, dumping all of it in dirty bin. Than, her filled and soaked diaper is pulled away, leaving a streak of poop down her legs.

John lifts up the diaper “My oh my, you went all out on this! Such a big poopy in such a tiny diaper!” He drops it into the waster bin and clucks “This is why you can’t wear pull ups, look how filthy you are!”

He grabs the wet wipes and begins to clean the Little, starting with her legs and wiping all the poop up and dropping them in the the waste bin. Sally was probably blushing red, but she had her hands up covering her face.

Once John had finished cleaning her, he picked her up again and sat down on the bench, placing her over his lap. He shifted her just a little so he had a perfect view of her bottom, glistening from the cleaning wipes. John unbuttons his sleeve and rolls it up his arm. He raises his hand up above his shoulder and, after a second of anticipation, brings it down. Hard.

SPANK 

Sally gasped as a pink handprint appeared right in the middle of her bottom. John picked up the pace, raining down spanks, alternating cheeks and focusing mostly on her sit spot.

Sally kicks her legs and he switches to her thighs, 8 rapid fire spanks that make the Little cry out.

The key to a good hand spanking, according to John's old domestic discipline teacher, was to pretend you were trying to hit your own knees, and the Little was just in the way. You had to spank through them.

Sally was learning this the hard way as John's hand came down again and again. Her bottom was turning a from pink to red. Her legs kicked up again and John decided to change positions.

He pulled her forward and split her legs over his left knee, with her face now towards the wall, before resuming his rhythm.

Sally tried to move, to get away from his hand, she rubbed herself against his pants. He could feel her wetness through it. Littles didn’t like spanking, but being dominated never failed to arouse them.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

“AHHH I’M SORRY DADDY I’LL BE GOOD I PROMISE I PROMISE!!” she screamed as John spanked increased his tempo. He loved when she called him Daddy, it was a natural reaction for them But, his hand was starting to sting a little, and he had more typing to do today. So, time to up the punishment.

He reached over to the side to grab a hairbrush, a medium sized oaken one. Sally must realized what was happening when his ass assault let up and she brought her hand back to cover up her now bright red tushy. “NOO NOT MR. BRUSHY PLEASE DADDY NOOOOO!!!!”

John stopped what he was doing and lifted her up so she was balanced on his leg, and he looked her in the face with a stern expression. “That is the second time today you’ve told me what to do! And you said a naughty word!” Sallys eyes widened. She knew never to say ‘no’ to John, and she knew what was coming.

“I’m sorry! Please Daddy!” she begged “No! You are getting your mouth washed out with soap this instant!”

John picked the girl up and carried her over the sinks in the middle of the room.Sally struggled, but John was too strong for her. He grabbed one of the the unwrapped Little Soaps, soap bars designed for mouth washing. The flavor was apparently stronger, and it dissolved slowly in saliva.

He rinsed the bar, and grabbed the back of his secretaries neck. She clamped her mouth shut, but he pressed the soap up against her lips and teeth and after a few seconds, she gave in and opened her mouth.  
He shoved the white bar inside and twisted it around, than ordered “Stick your tongue out.” Sally shook her head and tried to raise her hands to cover her mouth “Stick it out or you get the strap.” John said as he grabbed her hands. She shook her head again and he switched his grip to force her mouth open and shove the bar in. He pressed her jaw together and made her bit into the soap, until it was up to her gums. Without wasting a second, he flipped her around and leaned her against the sink.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

“You do not say no to daddy!” he said through gritted teeth. He picked her back up and sat back on the changing table. He slung her over his knees and picked up the hairbrush.

He was going to prove to her she wasn’t in control. CRACK. Her red bottom got a new round bruise and he doubled down, paddling as hard as he could. Sally screamed through the soap and writhed around with renewed vigor. He held fast.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK.

John cast his eyes at the clock, and decided that 8 minutes would be good enough. He alerted his pattern randomly, never letting her get into a rhythm, slowing down and speeding up or spanking just one cheek for a few seconds.

She finally stopped struggling at 6 minutes. He slowed his pace somewhat, taking note of her color. Her cheeks and thighs were both deep red, and he’d made sure to cover all for her bottom evenly, and her sit spot was extremely red, even purple right where the cheeks met the thighs.

Finally, he stopped. Sally was prostrate and weeping, breathing heavily through her nose. John didn’t have to look to know that her chin was dripping with soap and spit.

But, her punishment wasn’t over yet. He had made an ultimatum and she’d ignored it. So, he lifted her up and put her on the table. He pulled the restraints up and bound her hands at the front of the table. She looked up at him, tear tracks and soap dripping down her face, silently pleading with him.

He was unmoved “This is what you deserve. You disobeyed me and mouthed off. Don’t make this any harder on yourself.” She dropped her head, more tears coming out. John than secured her feet. The restraints were padded white bands with cuffs sewed in about a foot and a half apart. They were secured with simple straps and spread the Littles legs out. John than tied a belt over her lower back, keeping her in position.

Now he had to pick out a strap. There are about a dozen to choose from, but the one that draws his eye is eight inches long and half an inch wide. It’s thick black leather, with a simple handle and no adornment. Perfect for this. John moves back over to Sally, and rests the strap her scorched flesh. “Okay Sally, I’m going to give you ten for each backtalk, and the last set’s going to be fast.” She shuddered and squirmed, but the fight had run out. But the bruises from 30 would keep the lesson fresh in her head for at least a week. “Be brave Princess” he rubbed her head. THWACK. The first strike came right at the swell of her cheeks, and they quickly changed color to a strip of deep, bruised red. THWACK. Sally writhed, let out a deep scream that was muffled by the soap bar. By the time the tenth hit came, her poor little bottom was wine colored, with small bits of purple bruising.

John stopped for a moment, letting his little breath. He rubbed the top of her head in soothing circles, cooing wordlessly. Her breath was coming fast, he was sure if her mouth was clear she would have been gasping and panting. “Alright Princess. Ten more.” She sobbed loudly, but didn’t talk back. Though he doubted she could.

He lifted the strap over his shoulder, and took a deep breath. His armed blurred as it swung down, letting out a thunderous THWACK. He whipped the strap back up, and sent it down again. THWACK.

Sally clenched her cheeks, but he didn’t slow

THWACK. THWACK. THWACK. THWACK. THWACK. THWACK. THWACK. THWACK.

He stopped, the punishment finally over. Sally was sobbing heavily, and her bottom was nearly purple with bruising.

John rubbed her back soothingly, making sure he hadn’t drawn blood.

It was harsh to send her on the coffee run after this, but he had made a promise, and he had to keep it. Still, it would just be twenty minutes, and the other Bigs would know not to be too cruel.

It would be a memorable lesson in any case.

He untied her from the table, and carried her gently over to the sink. Her legs shook, so he held her as she dropped the soap out of her mouth and rinsed. He cooed into her hair for a minute before taking her over to the corner stall.

“Ten minutes baby girl.” he said softly, guilt seeping in from the harsh punishment.

He went over to sit on the bench, keeping an eye on Sally.

That was another thing his DD teacher had taught them: no matter how cruel it seemed, all the punishments were for the Littles own good. They needed the structure and clearly defined rules, and they needed enforcement when they failed to follow those rules.

Littles were illogical, and needed to be taken in hand and guided. If a Big promised a punishment and didn’t follow through, all the Little had learned was that their behavior didn’t get punished, and so would be more likely to do so in future.

As he contemplated this, the door was flung open with a clattering bang. Jessica marched in, Danny slung under one arm. Her hair was even wilder, and her face was twisted in fury.

He could see why, as her once pristine pantsuit was coated in a thick layer of red foodstuff.

Chicken tikka masala, if he had to guess. Those stains were very unlikely to come out.

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO RUN IN THE OFFICE?!?” She roared at her assistant, and he could see the littles rear twitch as he bulbered. 

Watching Jessica work was always at the very least enjoyable, and occasionally instructive. She marched straight over to one of the benches and yanked Danny’s diaper down, revealing a peach of a bottom. 

His small pee pee stuck up, but Jess ignored it and his sobbing, and parked him one her lap. Without any wait or warning, her hand blurred down.

SPANK SPANK SPANK

With a fury, she laid into Danny’s bottom, leaving angry red handprints that quickly blended together. Danny screamed and tried to wriggle around, but kept his hands resolutely in front of him. Jessica had trained him well.

“You naughty, naughty boy! You ruined this entire outfit, and my lunch!” she yelled, and Danny tried to apologize, but she just switched to his milky white thighs.

Danny shrieked, kicking his feet, but he couldn’t escape. Bruises were starting to surface on his butt, and his thighs turned a bright red. For several minutes, she relentlessly spanked until his whole rear was a uniform cherry red, with some darker spots were his cheeks met his thighs.

Jessica picked him up under one arm, and marched to the central area to grab her signature weapon. It was a thin, junior cane, but Jessica was a master with it.

Danny was begging incoherently, but he was limp in her arms, tears and snot dripping down his face.

Jessica put him back over her lap, holding his pee pee between her legs to keep him in place. Also in case he came or wet, it would mostly go on the bench. She grabbed his hands and held them at the back of his neck with one hand. 

She didn’t bother asking him anything, just lifted the cane over her head. 

SWISH

Danny howled as a new dark line emerged over the red, dead center of his bottom. The next two strikes were too fast to follow, but were laid perfectly straight a half inch up and down from the first strike. Like they were measured with a ruler. 

She laid down five more brutal lines in quick succession, causing the Little to writhe and scream.

The lines were all perfectly straight, and looked very dark against the red canvas of his bottom. 

Then came the one he was waiting for. She tensed up, and the next strike came to his rosy thighs. Danny buckled, only staying on her lap because his pee pee was stuck.

Jessica stopped, and let go of his hands. She reached down to his roasted hindquarters, and gently massaged the flesh with one hand, running her nails delicately over his welts.

Danny’s breath evened out, though he was still sniffling.

“Baby boy, why did I just punish you?” Jessica said in a faux sweet tone, the cane stroking his leg. 

“Cause-sniffle- cause I ran in the office.” he said after a moment, shaking a little

Jessica gripped his bottom, nails digging in. Danny yelped.

“And?” she said dangerously.

“I, I spilled your lunch on you Mommy!” he squealed, and Jessica released his cheek. “That’s right. Now, here’s what’s going to happen: I’m putting you in the corner for the next 10 minutes, than you’re going into a super heavy diaper for the rest of the day. Which will be spent hand washing my clothes. And if in the future you so much as trot through the office you’ll get 10 with the cane? Am I clear?” she growled, pulling Danny close.

“Yes Mommy! I’ll be good, I promise, I promise!” the Little grovelled. Jessica’s face softened a bit, and she helped the Little up. She stripped off the rest of clothing, and led him over to the stall, his bright rear on display.

Jessica let out a huge sigh and came over to where he was sitting. “Hey.” she greeted, seemingly exhausted. “Hey. You okay?” he asked.

“Not even remotely. This day can just not get any worse.” “Don’t jinx it.” 

She laughed hallowlly. “What did Sally do to make you go medieval on her hinney?” she asked quietly. John shook his head “Though she knew better than me, and said no twice.”

“Oh dear.” Jessica said, her mouth forming into a disapproving line. “Yeah, and after strapping her, I still have to seen her out on the coffee run because I promised. Speaking of which, corner time is nearly up.” 

Jessica patted his shoulder “You know you can’t let up. But she’ll certainly remember this. Now, if you could watch Danny, I need to get changed. I look ridiculous.” she said, before turning and strolling out of the changing room. 

John shook his head, trying not to smirk at his coworker’s brusque attitude. He walked over to the central area, and grabbed the harness. 

He walked over to the stalls, and grabbed Sallys arm. “Come on baby girl.” he said gently, and pulled her over to the table. She was still crying a little, her bottom bruised to purple in spots, and trying not to stare at the harness.

John laid her down, and manoeuvred the plug of the harness. He spread her cheeks out, and she mewled a little when he touched her swollen flesh, but was otherwise silent. 

John looked at her beautiful little rose bud, and whispered “Relax.” 

With slow but steady pressure, he pushed the plug into her relaxed bottom, ignoring her slight noises of pain. The plug was dry, so it took a few minutes of coaxing before he was finally able to seat the plug.

It wasn’t very large, but it would stay in place. 

He picked her up and fastened the leather thong around her legs.

“Alright baby girl. Coffee run, 30 minutes.” he said softly, and his Little sniffled, but said nothing.

With a very light pat on her bottom, he sent her on her way. He looked over and saw Danny was bouncing between feet. “Stand still.” he ordered, and the movement ceased. 

A few more minutes passed, and Jess returned in a bland grey pantsuit she kept for emergencies. 

“Thanks John. You’re a lifesaver. You mind helping me put him the SH?” she asked as she grabbed Danny bodily out of the stall. John grabbed the super heavy diaper off the rack. It was very large and weighty. He laid it out, and Jessica busied herself by powdering her boy thoroughly, coating him in a thick layer of powder. He wouldn’t get out of this until tomorrow morning, after all. 

John helped Jesus maneuver Danny into the opened diaper, his legs splayed out to reach the leg holes. 

He was at an odd angle, but Jess closed the diaper up and sealed the multiple pieces of tape. 

Danny winced a bit, but John ignored it as he packed the diaper into him to make sure there were no air pockets. 

Jessica lifted the Little up into her arms, carrying him as the diaper extended nearly a foot from the rest of him. 

John watched as she walked away, cooing into Danny’s hair. After how stern she was, she needed to be maternal and spoil her boy. He’d need some of that when Sally was done on the run. In the meantime, he went back to his office through the bustling office.

!!!!!!!!!!!!

John had been waiting with bated breath for Sally to be done. It was close to the end of business when Sally finally made her way back into his office. Her knees were shaking, and was sporting a few new bruises on her thighs. John didn’t say anything, just picked her up and took her to the changing room.

She cried as he slowly extracted the plug, and she remained quiet as he heavily powdered her and put her in a heavy diaper. He carried her back to his office, not bothering dressing her any further. She curled into his arms as he walked, and he settled down into chair with her in his lap.

He gently rocked back and forth, cooing at her as she slowly relaxed. He stroked her hair and back and rocked as the sounds of the office slowly faded away. She breathed deep and even, and was nearly ready to go down for the night. He was roused by a soft knock on the door, and peered over to see an older female Big with grey hair looking softly at him cardling Sally.

“Lights out time.” She whispered, and John knew he should hand Sally over to the woman, who would take her back to the Littles sleeping accommodations… but he was loath to let her go. He twisted up his face and the caretaker smiled softly at him, holding up 5 fingers. He only had a few minutes.

John gently shook Sally awake, and she looked up at him with her big doe eyes, and his heart melted. 

“You know I only punish you because I love you, don’t you?” he asked softly. “Yes daddy. I’m sorry I said the bad word.” she whispered, guilt in her eyes.

“I love you too Daddy.” she whispered, and John smiled. He cuddled her closer, trying to burn this feeling into her mind. 

5 minutes felt like 5 seconds, as soon the woman was back at his door. John rose slowly, trying to draw it out as he carried Sally over to the woman. He pressed a final kiss into Sally’s hair, and passed her over.

The woman smiled softly at him, and shifted Sally around in her arms, before taking her away. John just stood there, watching them go. 

“You know, one of the best parts of having Littles at home is that I can cuddle them whenever I want.” Jessica said as she came up next to him, a slight smugness in her tone. 

“After you cane them.” he reminded her, and she snarled a little, but took it in stride. “Yes. But after that’s done, it’s going to be cuddle o’clock. And you’ll be alone.”

John sighed, trying to remember his excuses for not getting a domestic… but it escaped him. “Fine. You win.” he sighed, and Jessica pumped her fist. “Yesssss! Knew I’d wear you down eventually! It’ll be great, I get you i touch with Steffan, he’s the one who found my boys, and I’ll help you set up that shitbox apartment you’ve got.” 

Jess continued to talk, but John was just faintly smiling. Now that he was committed, it was a nice thought.

A Little of his very own.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is just a quick proof of concept I hammered out in a couple of days, so please forgive any misspellings or errors. If there is enough interest, I might turn this into a series, so comment on what aspects of this world you'd want explored if any. In any case, thanks for giving this a read!


End file.
